


he said i can buy it all, but it's all a lie

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Psychological Drama, Romance, Sad Porn, Songfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Шинвон привык думать, что если очень постарается, сможет заполучить всё, что угодно. Всё, корме Хёнгу.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Kudos: 2





	he said i can buy it all, but it's all a lie

**Author's Note:**

> #np keshi - more

– Не будешь? – полувопрос-полуутверждение, горлышко бутылки с вином застывает над вторым бокалом. 

Красное сухое. Всё как он любит. Выпендрёжник, блять. Шинвон качает головой. 

– Я ведь и помереть от него могу.

Заливистый смех в ответ вызывает на его кислом лице совершенно неуместную улыбку. Он так легко подхватывает плохие привычки, ужас. Стоит попробовать и больше потом не оторваться. Вот сейчас, к примеру, зачем-то сидит, смотрит в эти до смерти красивые глаза, а мог бы дома валяться, смотреть сериалы в компании Хветэка вместо того, чтобы зависать после работы в чёртовом баре, где ничего кроме дешёвой алкогольной карты в меню не привлекает. И то не его даже. 

Разгадка проще некуда: он здесь, потому что Хёнгу так захотел. Шинвон предпочёл бы лицезреть (не только) его без этого широкого свитшота на своих нежно-сиреневых простынях (всего лишь потому что Хёнгу любит сиреневый), с раскрасневшимися щеками и влажными искусанными им губами. Или на крыше шикарного отеля за накрытым для двоих столом (или на нём), где рядом небо и звёзды, а больше никого. Никакого бессмысленного шума, наглых пьяных рож и многозначительных взглядов работников заведения. Шинвон настолько дурной, что ненавидит это всё, но уже не в первый раз ведётся, тащится сюда даже до смерти уставший, чтобы исподтишка пялиться и страдать, страдать... 

– О чём задумался? – Хёнгу отставляет в сторону бокал и приоткрывает рот, будто удивляется или ждёт чего-то. Вино в уголках его губ засыхает бордовыми пятнами. 

Шинвон чуть прищуривается и практически наяву замечает стекающую по его подбородку крупными каплями кровь. Свою кровь. Взгляд замыливается, он мотает головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы прогнать наваждение. С ума сойти, нельзя же было до такой степени алкогольными парами надышаться. Пора что-то делать, а то взаправду крышняк поедет. 

– Душновато здесь, может проветриться выйдем? 

– Это ты называешь "дышать свежим воздухом"? – Хёнгу смеётся (снова) и садится прямо на бордюр (его спутник морщится от чуть ли не физической боли за светло-голубые джинсы) . 

Он, в отличие от Шинвона, не курит, даже когда напивается, тем более, когда просто ловит лёгкие вертолеты от пары бокалов. Прогревшийся за день на солнышке асфальт приятно отдаёт накопленное тепло, а в голове сплошные бессвязные слова, ни одной стоящей быть озвученной мысли. 

Хёнгу, на самом деле, не знает, зачем это делает. Зачем продолжает их случайное знакомство, от которого несёт чем-то намного серьёзнее обычной дружбы. Да какая тут дружба нахрен, если от случайного прикосновения всё вокруг плывёт и мажется, как на старой фотопленке. Он скользит глазами вверх по идеально отглаженным брюкам, пиджаку, который стоит, как его двухмесячная зарплата, расстёгнутому воротнику рубашки, острому кадыку и останавливается на упрямо изогнутой линии рта. Красивый высокий хён кажется ему неподходящим для этого места (и для него самого тоже). С ним, конечно, хорошо, даже очень, иначе Хёнгу бы не начинал эту глупую традицию с пятничными посиделками (тем более, что завтра он тоже работает). Однако интуиция подсказывает, что за полными обожания глазами Шинвона скрывается что-то страшно для Хёнгу опасное, из чего он выйдет разбитым и поломанным, окажется акцией на пару раз. 

На самом деле, Хёнгу готов заплакать от того, как сильно хочет его поцеловать. Уже неделю? Больше? Думать об этом каждый день невыносимо тяжело.

Шинвон недоумевает, отчего с ним может быть интересно, если у них кроме музыки общих тем полторы штуки, а ближе, чем на метр, его тактично к себе не подпускают. Хёнгу даже не разрешает ему заплатить за вино, хотя знает, что он эту пару десятков тысяч вон даже не заметит. И всё равно: Хёнгу смеётся даже над самой тупой херней, которую он несёт, не замолкает ни на секунду, а под конец вечера, задумчиво подперев кулаком щеку, вздыхает:

– Хён, какой же ты классный, невероятно. Я аж немножко влюбился. 

И всё. По пути домой Шинвон замечает из окна машины, как он бодро топает пешком примерно в том же направлении, хотя говорил, что им не по пути. Превосходное настроение сменяется недоумением и... обидой? 

Шинвон привык думать, что если очень постарается, сможет заполучить всё, что угодно. Всё, корме Хёнгу. 

****

Хветэк не слепой и не глупый, пусть иногда, кажется, за написанием музыки не замечает абсолютно ничего, забывая про сон и еду. Шинвон чувствует себя не иначе как его мамкой (и ужасно справляется с ролью), хотя над новой песней для популярной группы они работают вместе. Хветэк просто не знает, когда остановиться и сделать перерыв, пока кто-то не может банально сосредоточиться. 

Лучше бы это была одержимость работой, а не одним конкретным человеком. Слишком долго, слишком сильно – Шинвон понимает, чувствует, что в одиночку не справится. У них нет друг от друга секретов, и ближе друг друга никого тоже нет, но, пусть Хветэк выглядит отстраненным, он вряд ли обрадуется подобной новости. Никто бы не обрадовался на его месте. 

– С тобой что-то происходит, – говорит он в лоб, соизволив, наконец, отвлечься на приготовленный Шинвоном ужин. Младшего от такой проницательности в дрожь бросает. 

– Возможно, – отрицать было бы бессмысленно. Он сглатывает подступивший к горлу ком и добавляет, уткнувшись взглядом в свои ладони, – возможно, кто-то.

По ощущениям, Шинвон как будто проглотил бритвенное лезвие и теперь захлёбывается без возможности кричать о помощи. К счастью, Хветэк знает его намного лучше, чем он сам, и реагирует неожиданно… никак.

То есть, сначала никак не реагирует, но замечает, что его почти-что-муж вот-вот откинет копыта из-за панической атаки, и неуклюже подрывается, роняя стул – обнять, успокоить. Целует взмокшие от пота виски, просит дышать глубже, поглаживая по непослушным волнистым прядям. 

– Бедный мой Шинвон-и, нельзя же так себя мучить.

Хветэк не уверен, можно ли назвать его странным. Да, он прибрал Шинвона, когда-то запуганного и вечно голодного, к своим загребущим лапкам уже давно, сделал своим помощником и партнёром во всех возможных сферах. Не только для себя, а ради него в первую очередь. И вовсе не для того, чтобы он теперь страдал. Иначе какой в этом смысл?

Срочные дела откладываются на потом, Хветэк заваривает для горе-любовника какао с разноцветными зефирками в большой синей кружке и звонко чмокает его в уголок рта. Шинвон страдальчески морщится.

– Я всё испортил, да? Так и скажи.

Хветэк вздыхает – как разъяснить этому дурище, что любить меньше он его при всём желании не сможет?

– Расскажешь мне, кто это? – спрашивает он вместо объяснений самым тёплым и участливым тоном, на какой способен.

– Ох, хён, разве ты хочешь знать? – Шинвон колеблется, ищет подвох, хоть тень злости в чужом взгляде. И не находит. – Могу показать тебе его профиль на саундклауде, наверное… 

По правде говоря, он чересчур привык полагаться на старшего, хотя между ними разницы-то – всего один год. Настолько, что не представляет себе жизни без его поддержки и опеки. Впервые в жизни он хочет убежать.

Если Хветэк – человек-комфорт, то Шинвон – человек-катастрофа (Хёнгу, по такой логике – человек-пиздец).

****

Шинвон всерьёз пугается, что у него началась шизофрения. Иначе откуда слуховые галлюцинации в форме смеха Хёнгу из хветэковой студии? Он с грохотом распахивает дверь, готовясь слёзно признаться: да, виноват, дрочил на чужие бедра в узких джинсах и узловатые тонкие пальцы, а теперь вызывай санитаров, будь так добр. Но… молча заходит и закрывает за собой (на всякий случай).

Хёнгу затихает и взволнованно смотрит на вошедшего из соседнего с хозяином студии кресла. Лёгкий румянец на его скулах выглядит очаровательно, а в глазах сияет непередаваемый восторг. Хветэк кажется погруженным в происходящее на экране монитора, его свободная от мышки рука незаметным движением соскальзывает с бедра Хёнгу.

– Хён? Я шёл пожаловаться тебе на голоса в голове, но ситуация приняла неожиданный оборот – теперь я их ещё и вижу.

– Шинвон-а, это не глюк, а наш дорогой Хёнгу, с которым мы запишем хит десятилетия, – Хветэк сжимает ладони сидящего рядом парня в своих так восторженно, словно тот уже является звездой нации.

– Хё~оон, – младшенький дуется, пытаясь освободиться из захвата. Не особо сильно, впрочем, – ты слишком добр, не говори так.

– Нет же, я ужасно рад, что услышал твой голос – он невероятный, – невозможно понять, говорит ли Хветэк всерьёз (но причин лукавить у него нет), – чудесно, что я заметил его первым и успел забрать тебя к нам, – он хихикает, довольно прищурившись.

– Вот как, – не сказать, что Шинвон чувствует себя странно. Он чувствует себя гипернеловко и ооооочень странно, сидя на диване и наблюдая, как эти двое увлеченно работают над песней, изредка привлекая его к обсуждению технических моментов.

Трудно сказать, увлечены они музыкой или друг другом в большей степени – Шинвон хочет очень нехорошо пошутить. И молчит. Слушает хруст, с которым блядская ревность прогрызает дыру в его сердце. Это же он первым нашёл Хёнгу – так незрело и по-детски (его талант ведь никогда не казался чем-то первостепенным). А теперь вот ведёт себя как клоун, стараясь вклиниться в беседу, где ощущает себя третьим колесом.

– О нет, как я мог забыть?! – с паникой в голосе подрывается с места Хёнгу спустя несколько часов, пролетевших, как один, – уже так поздно, а мне завтра на работу надо вставать.

«А надо ли?» – читается в задумчивом взгляде Хветэка. Вслух он, впрочем, спрашивает, не нужно ли подвезти до дома их восходящую звезду.

– Давай хотя бы до выхода из компании провожу, а то у нас те ещё лабиринты здесь, – предлагает (умоляет, по факту) Шинвон, когда Хёнгу мягко, но категорично отказывается.

Хветэк остается в студии, чтобы доделать ещё какие-то мелочи, поэтому спускаются они вдвоём. Ехать в лифте ничтожно мало, и Шинвон чувствует, что если не сделает ничего за эти пару жалких минут – мир просто разрушится, земля выйдет из-под ног и наступит конец света. Он обнимает Хёнгу за плечи, прижимая к зеркальной стене, втайне надеясь, что лифт сломается и они застрянут, как в каком-нибудь порно-сюжете.

Ему бы всего лишь успеть надышаться пьянящим запахом чужой кожи, потрогать чуть больше, чем через одежду. Урвать с безбожно прекрасных губ хотя бы пару томных вздохов.

– Хён, что ты… – протестует Хёнгу заплетающимся от возбуждения языком, его ощутимо пошатывает, когда створки лифта разъезжаются в разные стороны.

– До встречи, – Шинвон нарочито улыбается, скрывая тлеющий внутри него пожар за прохладной вежливостью, – и удачной дороги.

Понимает – если Хёнгу сейчас обернется, он точно сгорит дотла.

Но тот и не думает – бросает немногозначное «пока» и скрывается в темноте теплой ночи. Шинвон еще некоторое время смотрит вслед его идеально прямой спине, исчезнувшей за автоматическими дверьми в холле. А через пару вечностей осознания сам вылетает из здания к ближайшей скамейке, нервно шарит по карманам пиджака и, наконец, яростно затягивается. Сигареты кажутся ему недостаточно крепкими, недостаточно, по сравнению с губами Хёнгу, которые он только что чувствовал теплом у своей шеи. Происходит личная катастрофа вселенского масштаба, где винить он может только себя. Никому эта его эгоистичная и глупая влюблённость нахуй не сдалась.

– Хёнгу? Он – милашка, – Хветэк шумно отхлёбывает принесенный Шинвоном кофе в бумажном стаканчике. – И так смешно возмущается, когда его трогают. Как будто сам наслаждается этим, но не может сказать напрямую.

– Может хватит приставать к чужим молодым людям, мистер тактильный маньяк? – язвит Шинвон, утаскивая из купленного с собой МакКомбо картошечку фри.

– Всё твоё – моё, – игриво подмигивает Хветэк.

– Но, хён, он-то как раз не мой, – Шинвон щиплет его за щёку пальцами в мелких крупинках соли от картошки.

– Это мы еще посмотрим. Пригласим к нам на ужин в честь выпуска первого сингла, а дальше… разберёмся.

– Хён! – Соблазнительные перспективы несколько блекнут от внезапных сомнений, – ты же это всерьёз? Не из-за меня?

– Шинвон-а, – Хветэк впутывает пальцы в чужие волосы и слегка тянет на себя, – голос нашего маленького Хёнгу звучит лучше, чем секс, и попробуй убедить меня в обратном.

Шинвон готов поспорить, что секс с Хёнгу звучит намного лучше, но Хветэк не даёт ему возможности возразить, утягивая в долгий ожесточенно-нежный поцелуй. Руки Шинвона блуждают под чужой футболкой, а в голове непрошенно всплывают воспоминания о совсем других объятиях. Он не против поделиться, лишь бы почувствовать их снова хотя бы один раз. И это неожиданно грустно. До такой степени, что хочется по-детски разрыдаться (он даже не помнит, когда плакал в последний раз).

****

Хветэк действительно зовет его домой, когда они вдвоём дописывают первую песню. Хёнгу сначала очень радуется – давно не был в гостях, тем более у крутого продюсера. Потом немного переживает, потому что не знает, как принято себя вести в таких случаях, но думает – этот хён выглядит совершенно не опасным. А потом на пороге квартиры их встречает Шинвон, и надежда на спокойный вечер теряется где-то в вырезе его расстёгнутой на несколько пуговиц чёрной рубашки. Хветэк намеренно «забывает» уточнить, что живут они вместе (и вместо сладкого на десерт у них некто по фамилии Кан).

Все делают вид, что ничего особенного не происходит: жуют уже слегка остывшую пиццу, немногословно переговариваются, пьют вино (то самое, красное, чтоб его). Хветэк, впрочем, вместо вина достает себе из холодильника соджу. Шинвон пробует и то, и то, но совсем по чуть-чуть, чтобы не развезло (потом как захрапит ведь, всё самое интересное проспит). А Хёнгу просто сидит, переводит настороженный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, улыбается немного нервно, хотя после нескольких бокалов позволяет себе расслабиться. 

В благоразумие Шинвона он верит слабо (в своё – ещё меньше), но Хветэк почему-то внушает доверие – подсознание словно решило, что пока он рядом, ничего страшного произойти не может. Зря-зря.

– Х-хён, – Хёнгу сдавленно охает, неожиданно ощутив, как маленькая ладонь очень уж откровенно лапает его за внутреннюю сторону бедра, куда выше приличного. 

– Хмм? – Хветэк невинно моргает, придвигаясь ближе и играя пальцами с застежкой чужого ремня.

– Что ты… – из лёгких будто разом вышибает весь кислород, потому что ладонь ныряет под футболку, наглаживая низ живота. Шинвон перегибается через стол, накрывая приоткрытый рот своим, его язык жадно скользит внутрь, лишая Хёнгу остатков рассудка.

– Ох, Хёнгу-я, мы тут не успели сообразить десерт, так что на сладенькое сегодня будешь ты, – пока одна хветэкова рука трогает его через штаны, вторая задирает ткань футболки, открывая кожу для поцелуев и лёгких покусываний. – Ты же не будешь против кровати? На столе немного неудобно.

– Я… – он едва может говорить, когда Шинвон разрывает бесконечно долгий и мокрый поцелуй. Шинвон, такой красивый и растрепанный, с покрасневшими губами и острыми линиями ключиц – Хёнгу ловит себя на желании вгрызаться в них, пока те тоже не заалеют следами укусов. – Мы должны остановиться.

– Кажется, ты не этого хочешь, – Хветэк всё-таки расстегивает его джинсы, не позволяя давлению стать совсем уж невыносимым, играет пальцами с головкой члена через бельё, срывая жалобные стоны с губ Хёнгу.

– Хорошо, – хрипло произносит Шинвон и внезапно отстраняет чужие руки от него, – если мы остановимся, ты будешь доволен? Ты нравишься нам обоим, но никто не станет принуждать, если тебе неприятно, – строго смотрит в сторону Хветэка.

Хёнгу истерично смеётся, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Неприятно? Блять, да он сейчас взвоет от того, насколько сильно возбуждён. Однако сама идея стать игрушкой в руках хёнов звучит уже невыносимо обидно. Слишком уж много он хотел бы от этих двоих (но не в праве требовать ничего), слишком уж много это значит для него. И это больно.

– Часто вы соблазняете своих молоденьких исполнителей, уважаемые?

– Всё не так! – в честных глазах Шинвона море вселенской скорби, – это может прозвучать ужасно, ведь мы с Хветэки-хёном давно вместе, но я никогда так сильно не сходил с ума по кому бы то ни было, с каждым днём всё хуже и хуже. Мне очень жаль, никто из вас не виноват, что оказался втянут в это…

– Шинвон-а, – Хветэк гладит своего парня по голове, как маленького, – никто не виноват, понимаешь? Никто.

– Странные вы… – жертва неудачного харассмента вздыхает. 

– Ты хотел сказать "ебанутые"? – Шинвон тянет ухмылку сквозь жгучее чувство стыда. 

– Возможно, – Хёнгу склоняет голову набок, придвигаясь ближе. Нужно что-то сказать, однако тело цепенеет и не слушается, он с трудом открывает рот. – Если честно, я… – он не находит подходящих слов, не выдерживает и просто целует Шинвона сам, нежно и трепетно, совсем немного приоткрывая рот и прикусывая нижнюю губу. 

"Вот и всё, привет, санитары и дом с мягкими стенами". Такое не может происходить взаправду – уверен Шинвон, да и похуй, потому что кроет с головой этими чувствами, когда каждое прикосновение оставляет фантомные ожоги, а лёгкие горят без воздуха. 

Хветэк с нетерпением освобождает их гостя от нижней части одежды, оставляя только широкую футболку, которую Шинвон беспощадно комкает в руках, задирая выше груди. Их (?!) Хёнгу невыносимо, нечеловечески прекрасен обнажённым. Шинвон трогает – бездумно, беспорядочно, глушит его стоны своими губами, когда Хветэк сползает на колени, чтобы взять у него в рот. Свободной рукой старший обхватывает член Шинвона сквозь плотную ткань – ощущение на уровне боли и удовольствия одновременно. Он практически доводит их до пика возбуждения, сам страдая от мучительно пульсирующей эрекции. 

Хёнгу становится немного страшно, когда Шинвон подхватывает его одной рукой под коленями, другой держит за талию и поднимает. 

– Не переживай, котёнок, мы тебя не съедим. Разве что понадкусываем, – Хветэк вроде бы шутит, а вроде реально угрожает. 

Очутившись в постели, Хёнгу тонет в нежно-фиолетовых простынях и, обняв подушку всеми конечностями, с любопытством наблюдает, как хёны раздевают друг друга. Рубашка Шинвона лишается большей части пуговиц – без неё он выглядит куда более худым и хрупким, чем казался. Хветэк же наоборот – Хёнгу не удерживается и тянется шлепнуть по сочной заднице. Старший тоненько охает, а Шинвон тупо ахуевает, хлопая ресницами. 

– Что? – сконфуженно выдыхает Хёнгу. – Вам меня лапать можно, а мне нельзя? 

– Н-нет, можно конечно, – Хветэк теряется, зато Шинвон довольно хмыкает и треплет старшего по волосам. 

– Я всё равно трахну его первым. 

Задохнувшись от возмущения такой наглостью, Хёнгу как-то забывает возразить и не противится чужим рукам, которые укладывают его на спину и разводят ноги в стороны. Он инстинктивно пытается сдвинуть колени и натыкается ими на бока Шинвона, который размазывает по ладони столь любезно выдавленный Хветэком лубрикант. Угораздило же так попасть, теперь не сбежать.

Поцелуй Хветэка ощущается совершенно иначе, вероятно еще из-за того, что как раз в этот момент Шинвон принимается аккуратно растягивать его, поглаживая по бедру и вообще стараясь не спешить, насколько хватает выдержки. Они проделывают всё на удивление слаженно (ещё бы, столько времени вместе), Хёнгу почти не чувствует дискомфорта, но в какой-то момент, когда он сам начинает насаживаться на пальцы Шинвона, тот напоминает:

– Хён, я хочу слышать голос нашего Хёнгу.

Младший ловит ртом пустоту – Хветэк отстраняется, как раз когда Шинвон заменяет пальцы внутри него своим колом стоящим членом – и не может сдержать громких стонов. По телу Шинвона прокатывается пьянящее удовольствие, он только вошёл, а уже боится кончить, толком ничего не сделав. Нельзя – он знает, что не успокоится, пока не оттрахает Хёнгу до полного изнеможения (и даже тогда – вряд ли). Звуки, которые тот издаёт при каждом сильном толчке, заставляют его наращивать темп, и всё равно – недостаточно, недостаточно. Шинвон вдруг становится ужасно жадным.

Он переворачивает Хёнгу на живот, мнёт в ладонях его ягодицы и снова вставлет истекающий смазкой член, в этот раз резко и глубоко, хрипло матерясь от нереальности удовольствия. Хветэк, который до этого просто наблюдал по большей части, нежно поглаживает Хёнгу по позвоночнику, тянет за волосы наверх. Младший поднимает голову, натыкается на его стояк и ноет: 

– Хё~ооон, как же мой прекрасный голос?

– Кто сказал, что я собираюсь иметь тебя в глотку? – Хветэк проводит головкой члена по его губам, пачкая их выделившейся смазкой, – думаю, ты отлично справишься ртом.

Как бы сильно Хветэку ни нравились стоны Хёнгу, он сам глушит их, крепко держа его за волосы, не давая шансов передохнуть и отдышаться. Шинвон понимает, что вот-вот кончит, и принимается надрачивать Хёнгу. Тот до слёз давится, сильно подавшись вперед от особо глубокого и размашистого проникновения. Движения становятся всё более рваными и хаотичными, пока Хёнгу не распластывается по кровати, не в силах пошевелиться. Он чувствует, что его бедра, живот и даже лицо залиты спермой и ему, в общем-то, так похуй прямо сейчас. 

– Ох, детка… – Шинвон подрывается взять пачку салфеток возле кровати и осторожно вытирает его щёки.

– Всё в порядке, – он чуть-чуть улыбается, поджав распухшие губы, – нужно будет найти здесь у вас душ.

– О, ты же не думаешь, что это конец? – слегка разомлевший после оргазма Хветэк притягивает его к себе и влажно целует в шею.

– Щекотно! – восклицает Хёнгу, страшно чувствительный до подобного рода вещей, и только после осознает, во что ввязался, – ой…


End file.
